<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry (Can't Say It Enough) by dorothymalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957197">I'm Sorry (Can't Say It Enough)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy'>dorothymalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deckerstar Letters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, POV Chloe, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Spoilers for Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter from Chloe's POV. Before Lucifer comes back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deckerstar Letters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry (Can't Say It Enough)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazyweekends/gifts">Lazyweekends</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Lucifer,</p><p>I miss you. I miss you. I miss you so much it physically hurts. I feel like at any point in time you will walk into a crime scene, or into the precinct, or anywhere really, and call me Detective with that posh English accent that drives me crazy, and tell me yet another crazy thing. But now I know. There were never crazy things, and you actually told me stuff I was not supposed to know or be privy to (I mean, your  dad is the literal God of all Creation), but you told me anyway. And yet, I thought you super weird. How human of me.</p><p>And now,  I go to the Lux every night, you know? With Maze. We dance... A lot. And I drink. Another human thing of mine: I'm trying to distract myself from the ever present pain. Because loving you and not being able to see you is pain.  <br/>Lucifer... I love you. Even if you never see this. I love you. So much. I'm so sorry it took me so long to see it. I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I feel so much guilt over that.... Please, Lucifer, please, I am so sorry, please forgive me. Please.  I'm so sorry for everything, please come back.<br/>Please. I love you. I'm sorry. Lucifer, please.</p><p>Chloe</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if another letter from Chloe's POV will be made... Probably not. But since The Dinner hasn't happened yet... There's potential yet.<br/>This chapter is for the wonderful @Lazyweekends, just as promised! Love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>